Forever Always
by valyzerpa1
Summary: Olette es una chica divertida, graciosa, guapa y a la que no le importa lo que la gente piense, o hacer el "ridículo" en público, pero unos días antes de los exámenes finales para graduarse en la ESO llega él, ese chico de pelo corto, misterioso a la vez de guapo y un poquito irritante... ambos se encaminaran en una aventura romántica y divertida.
1. Nuevos cambios

_**La saga "kingdom heart" pertenece a Square Enix y Disney **_

**Bueno soy nueva en esto así que este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste he mirado en la página y he visto que no hay fanfics de esta pareja en español así que he decidido escribir uno repitiéndome espero que os guste y por favor dejádmelo saber en los comentarios :-)**

* * *

_Capítulo 1. "Nuevos cambios" _

Hola mi nombre es Olette Edwards, tengo el cabello marrón largo, soy morena, tengo los ojos verdes, soy bajita y tengo dieciséis años vivo en Villa Crepúsculo además estoy a una semana de graduarme en la ESO y como no... estoy en los exámenes finales tengo que estudiarme el libro y memorizarlo cosa que no me hace mucha gracia bueno mi historia empezó así:

Una mañana a las 7:00 am

"¡_**Riiiiiiing! ¡Riiiiiiing!"**_

_"Aaaaaaah... por qué? No quiero ir...quiero dormir"- Dije con cara de fastidio y tapándome la cabeza con la sabana._

Quince minutos después cuando estaba empezando a dormirme otra vez abre la puerta mi tía Amelia ("Eli") como alma que lleva el diablo con una cesta llena de ropa, y enciende la luz mientras dice:

"Arriba Olette hoy son los finales de matemáticas y sé que no quieres llegar tarde así que levanta ya...el desayuno esta apunto, así que date prisa"- Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Después de recuperarme de mi reacción vampírica a la luz le contestó

"Está bien enseguida bajo, y tienes razón no quiero llegar tarde"-Digo antes de darme cuenta de que ella ya había salido escopetada de mi habitación y le faltaban tres escalones para llegar al piso de abajo

Me voy corriendo a la ducha, al salir me dirijo a mi armario y cojo mis jeans ajustados y mi camiseta de nirvana blanca, la meto por dentro del pantalón y cojo mi chaqueta de cuadros negros y blancos, me pongo mis viejas vans negras, me dejo el pelo suelto, cojo mi mochila y bajo como una loca las escaleras.

Mi prima Talía "Lía" como yo la llamo está sentada a un lado de la mesa ella es rubia al igual que Amelia de ojos verdes y piel clara

"Buenos días Lía ¿cómo has dormido enana?"- Digo pasándole la mano por el pelo

"Hola Oly he dormido bien gracias por preguntar"- Me dice sonriendo

"¿Tía Eli cuando sale tu vuelo a París?"- Pregunto muy interesada.

"Mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana tendremos que madrugar menos mal que hoy es viernes... ¿Oly hoy tienes que ensayar con Naminé y los otros chicos? - Me pregunta mientras le unta una tostada a Lía

"No hoy no, tendré que ir mañana estaré de vuelta a las 6:30, Lía no estará más de una hora sola - Le contesto mientras corro al baño a lavarme los dientes

**Mi tía es** **empresaria así que viaja mucho casi siempre estamos Lía y yo solas. Yo bailo en un grupo de baile y voy ha ensayar 4 días a la semana. Vivo en un apartamento, así que mi casa es una especie de dúplex de concepto abierto**. **Aunque tengo baño propio a Eli le gusta que tengamos los cepillos dentales en el baño que usamos todas, según ella la hace sentir en "familia".**

En el baño termino de lavarme los dientes y la cara, me pongo un poco de base, rímel, delineador negro y polvorete.

Salgo disparada del baño me despido abro la puerta, bajo los dos tramos de escalera, salgo y me encuentro a Naminé mi mejor amiga ella es rubia de piel blanca y ojos azules. La saludo con la mano y ella me dice:

"Hola lunática tenemos que darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde, esta vez has sido tú quien ha salido tarde"- Me dice con una mirada triunfante.

"¿Vale rubia psicópata has estudiado para los finales de mates?" - Pregunto mientras caminamos

**Normalmente soy yo quien espera por ella, ya que siempre se levanta tarde...**

**"**Sí, bueno hay cosas que me han costado entender pero al final las entendí" - Me responde muy tranquila...

**Nami es buena estudiante pero digamos que las mates no se le dan muy bien, aunque ella es muy inteligente. El resto del camino hablamos de que tal nos ha ido la semana, temas sin sentido y como no el tema favorito de Nami "CHICOS" **

**Llegamos al instituto y por desgracia nos encontramos en el pasillo a ese aborto fallido irritante de pelo negro o como sus padres llamaron a ese nomo de jardín despreciable "Xion" esa tipa me recuerda a Voldemort, solo que ella tiene nariz...**

"Hola Olette" - Me dice con cara de haber olido mierda de perro.

"Hola" - Le digo con cara de amargura

"¿Que tal estas enana?"- Me dice riéndose

"Pues estaba mejor antes de ver tu horrible cara y si soy bajista pero por lo menos no parezco un jodido mutante gótico..." - Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase Nami me tapa la boca con su mano.

"Oye Xion nosotras pasamos de ti así que vete a molestar a otras"- Le dice Naminé mientras sigue tapándome la boca

Xion se va y Nami me quita la mano de la boca y me dice:

"Se lo que ibas a decir y me ha gustado ¡choca!"- Me dice levantando la mano para chocársela

Me rio y chocamos la mano luego suena el timbre entramos a clase y nos deseamos suerte para el examen...

Antes de que la profe entregue ese papel demoniaco que decidirá si nos graduaremos o no me doy cuenta de que Kairi no ha venido hoy, eso es muy raro ya que ella no suele faltar.

El día pasa rápido de vuelta a casa Nami y yo hablamos sobre el examen y de las posibles cosas por las que Kairi ha podido faltar. Nos despedimos con un abrazo y entro en el edificio.

Entro en casa Lía y Eli ya estaban aquí.

"Hola otra vez, ¿que tal vuestro día?"- Pregunto mientras dejo la mochila a un lado y me siento junto a Lía en la isleta de la cocina.

"Muy bien hoy hemos hecho un trabajo sobre el medio ambiente en la hora de cono"- Me contesta Lía con una sonrisa

"Oly hoy necesitare ayuda con las cosas para mañana debo sacar unas cajas de la maleta del coche para poner las maletas ¿vas a ensayar hoy?"- Pregunta Eli mientras nos sirve el almuerzo

"No hoy no, ya te lo dije "- Contesto agarrando mi plato y el de Lía para llevarlos a la mesa del comedor

Nos sentamos a comer entre risas hablamos sobre lo que nos ha pasado en el día, yo les cuento mi "afortunado" encuentro con Voldemort y Lía nos explica lo que ha hecho en su trabajo

Por la tarde bajo con Eli al coche a por las cajas las subimos y yo bajo a por la ultima

**Anda pero si han arreglado el ascensor halle lulla...no sé porque no nos hemos fijado antes de tener que bajar las escaleras, bueno lleva tanto tiempo así que la verdad no me extraña...**

Aprovecho y subo en él. Antes de entrar pongo la caja en el suelo para descansar las manos, y se abre la puerta del apartamento de al lado, es la señora Miller que raro ella se mudo del piso hace tiempo, era propietaria pero después de lo de su esposo ella decidió mudarse y alquilar el piso.

"¿Hola señora Miller cuanto tiempo, que hace usted por aquí otra vez?"-Le digo con una cara de asombro que combino con una sonrisa

"¡Olette! Cuanto tiempo estas guapísima"- Dice con una gran sonrisa y luego me abraza

"Pues estoy vendiendo el piso, un comprador a venido a verlo hoy su oferta me ha gustado así que tendrás un nuevo vecino"- Me dice con una sonrisa algo picara pero muy contenta.

"Bueno debo irme Olette me ha alegrado verte cuídate pequeña"- Me dice mientras se va

"Igualmente señora Miller, adiós cuídese usted también"- Le digo antes de que se cierre el ascensor

**Quien será ese nuevo vecino no se que esperarme posiblemente sea una familia o alguna pareja o... no se espero sorprenderme para bien **

Esa noche nos duchamos y nos acostamos temprano todas, mañana es el vuelo de Eli y tenemos que estar bien descansadas todas ya que por mucho que a mí no me guste tendremos que madrugar. En lo que me acuesto en la cama me duermo enseguida aunque parezca mentira estoy muy cansada.

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. de mi fic espero que os haya gustado mucho. No tengo nada en contra de Xion ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos en verdad, pero he decidido cambiar su personalidad y darle esta. Muchas gracias por leerlo :-) **_


	2. El viaje de tía Amelia

_**"La saga "kingdom heart" pertinence a Square Enix y Disney"**_

* * *

Capítulo 2. "EL viaje de tía Amelia"

**Hoy es sábado, y sale el vuelo a París de la tía Eli. Son las 7:30 am, y aunque haya dormido medio hora más sigue sin gustarme lo de madrugar, simplemente porque parece que alguien me ha pasado por encima con una bicicleta, lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿cómo será Voldemort cuando se despierta? Debe ser como una mezcla entre la duquesa de Alba y Carmen de Mairena con el pelo negro...**

**Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ducha, al salir agarro mis leggins negros de cintura alta y mi camiseta hasta el ombligo anaranjada con el dibujo de la Torre Eiffel que dice "J'adore Paris", creo que nunca me ha parecido más acertada, además agarro un suéter beige que deja ver mi camiseta y por último cojo mis converse negros con pequeños dibujos de naranjas. Respecto a mi pelo, lo amarro en una coleta y mi flequillo cae hacia el lado derecho. Me maquillo como siempre: base, delineador negro, polvorete un poquito más oscuro que el color de mi piel y por último pero no menos importante me pongo un labial de un color rosita que a la vista es muy natural.**

**Bajo las escaleras y veo a mi tía tan nerviosa que simplemente corre de un lado a otro, parece que tiene complejo de correcaminos...**

"Buenos días Eli"- Digo riéndome

"Buenos días Oly"- Me responde Eli mientras corre a llevar una montaña de ropa a la maleta.

**Sinceramente, lleva tanta ropa que para quedarse 2 meses que más bien es como si se quedase 4 años y fuese a estrenar algo cada 2 horas...La tía Eli se me queda mirando.**

"¡Whauuu!...Olette estas preciosa..." - Me dice sonriendo tiernamente

"Gracias"- Digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojada

**Lía baja las escaleras ella lleva un vestidito rojo un suéter beige y unos botas hasta el tobillo marrones, lleva el pelo suelto y se acerca sonriéndonos**

"¿Que tal estoy? "- Dice Talía riéndose

"Preciosa" - Decimos Eli y yo a la vez

"Bueno desayunad y luego id a lavaros los dientes " - Dice Eli mientras termina de recoger algunas cosas.

**Desayunamos y luego nos lavamos los dientes como Eli nos había encomendado, luego salimos hacia el aeropuerto. Por el camino hablamos sobre cómo nos manejaremos durante los próximos dos meses en los que Amelia estará fuera, cuando podremos hablar con ella y de todo lo que debemos hacer.**

**Al llegar al aeropuerto, entramos, nos organizamos, y Eli va a hacer todo lo respectivo a su viaje. Nos manda a Lía y a mí a buscar un carrito. Agarro el carrito y le digo a Lía:**

"Hey, Lía sube"-

"Vale"- Me contesta ella sentándose en el carrito

**Empiezo a correr y a maniobrar con el carrito por todo el aeropuerto, Lía no deja de reírse y gritar, debo admitir que estábamos muy aburridas... Escuche una risa detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de piel blanca pero que no llegaba a ser pálida, ojos claros y pelo corto plateado, me sonríe, pasa a mi lado y nos dice:**

"Veo que os divertís bastante" - Nos dice el "desconocido"

"Si y mucho"-Le contesto Lía mientras él se alejaba

**Creo que lo dijo con un aire de superioridad que la verdad me revienta, quien se cree ese ni siquiera lo conozco, será capullo el tío. Ufff... Olette relájate no quieres pegarle a alguien que esté en una posición poco acertada... Quiero y necesito pegarle a una almohada preferiblemente con la cara de Voldemort creo que eso hará que me relaje aún más... ¡no! Espera que estoy pensando relájate y ponte en plan hippy un idiota no te arruinara el día.**

**Nos reunimos de nuevo con la tía Amelia. Montamos las maletas en el carrito y nos vamos a la cafetería, donde charlamos, nos reímos y Amelia nos repite su brillante plan pero encontramos un fallo…**

-Vale pero antes de todo eso ¿como vamos a volver nosotras a casa?- Digo como si nada

**Intento que la tía no se dé cuenta y me deje conducir de vuelta. Vivimos en Estados Unidos así que puedo conducir con 16 años. Yo ya tengo el carnet de conducir pero mi tía quiere que le pida permiso igualmente…**

- Pues... -

**Mis esperanzas empiezan a desvanecerse ya que luego de esos largos "pues..." suele venir un no o un ya veremos o algo negativo. **

- No había pensado en eso - Dice Eli mientras da un sorbo a su café

**Creo que Lía se ha dado cuenta de mi intento porque le dice a su madre:**

- Olette podría conducir hasta casa -

**La tía Amelia entre cierra los ojos y nos mira fijamente primero a mí y luego salta a Lía, así durante un par de minutos, nosotras la miramos con ojitos de cordero degollado y luego asiente mientras dice:**

-Está bien-

**Ambas nos emocionamos. Que Eli me deje conducir sin ella delante es algo que no pasa salvo en algunas ocasiones. Salimos de la cafetería y nos vamos al lugar de embarcación. Allí hablamos mientras esperamos el vuelo de Eli.**

"Por favor los pasajeros con el vuelo a París diríjanse a la puerta número 3, gracias"

-"Bueno este es mi vuelo, chicas"- Dice Eli levantándose mientras agarra sus maletas del carrito.

**Yo ayudo a Eli con un par de maletas mientras nos vamos hacia la puerta 3 al llegar empezamos a despedirnos. Sinceramente odio las despedidas para mi despedirse significa olvidar o en mi caso la ultimas vez que los vi... Odio tener que hacer esto **

-"Adios, mamá"- Dice Lía mirando al suelo con voz triste

- "¿Talía vas a llorar? no llores mi pequeña , esto no va a durar mucho solo son 2 meses"- le dice la tía a Lía.

-"Ya pero voy a echarte de menos mami"- Dice Talía secándose los ojos

- "Lo sé mi vida"-

**Tengo un nudo en la garganta perro consigo decir:**

- "Hasta pronto Eli" - Con una ligera sonrisa algo forzada

**Repito, odio despedirme e intento forzar una sonrisa para que la tía Eli no se dé cuenta, pero ella no es ninguna tonta. La tía nos abrazada.**

- "No hace falta que sonrías Olette, sé que no te gusta despedirte, pero gracias por haberlo hecho" - Me susurra Eli

**No sé porque pero sus palabras me alivian, muchísimo.**

**El vuelo de Eli llega, me da las llaves del coche y embarca. Nos despedimos una vez más con la mano hasta que la perdemos de vista Lía ahoga un llanto y retiene las lágrimas. Nos quedamos para ver su avión despegar, Lía quería hacerlo.**

- "¿Podemos hacer lo que hicimos cuando mamá se fue de viaje el año pasado?" - me pregunta Lía

**Cuando Eli se fue de viaje el año pasado Lía estaba muy triste así que compramos chocolatinas y helado de chocolate, nos fuimos al coche, pusimos una peli y nos lo comimos.**

- Claro que si - contesto

**Empezamos a caminar por el aeropuerto en busca de la tienda de la otra vez al fin la veo detrás de un grupo de personas. Entramos. Lía va a buscar las chocolatinas y yo el helado de chocolate. Intento agarrarlo pero no alcanzó porque está en el último estante de la nevera/congelador. Alguien detrás de mí lo agarra y me lo da, se ve que aun existen caballeros, me doy la vuelta y veo que es el chico de pelo plateado de antes, la verdad es que tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.**

- Gracias - Digo sonriendo

**Aunque odio depender de un chico, se lo agradezco, pero yo hubiese encontrado una forma de agarrarlo por mi cuenta.**

- No hay de qué - Me dice

**Paso a su lado y me dirijo a la caja donde me atiende una chica pelirroja, de piel blanca y con ojos verdes. Además lo hace con una alegre sonrisa.**

**Pagamos y nos vamos al coche. En él nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás y ponemos "Frozen" nosotras adoramos esa película.**

- Oly... ¿quien era ese chico? - Me pregunta Lía con una mirada intrigada.

- ¿Que chico? - Digo antes de darle un bocado a mi chocolatina

- El del pelo plateado -

- Pues no se, solo me alcanzó el helado de chocolate - Digo con indiferencia

**Después de comernos todo y terminar de ver la peli volvemos a casa. Durante el camino escuchamos música y cantamos con las ventanas del coche abiertas.**

**Al llegar meto el coche en el aparcamiento y subimos por las escaleras corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero, al final Lía me adelanto pero yo la alcancé cuando estábamos a punto de llegar así que llegamos al mismo tiempo, levanto la vista y veo a Naminé sentada en la puerta de casa mirándose las manos con una mirada perdida.**

- ¿Nami? - Digo extrañada

**Levanta la vista y los ojos se le iluminan como dos farolas…**

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic espero que os haya gustado podéis hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Gracias por leer:-D **


End file.
